1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool hanger assembly and, more particularly, to a tool hanger assembly saving time for assembling.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool hanger assembly has a frame and multiple hangers. The frame has a track formed in a side surface of the frame. The hangers are slidably mounted in the track, and each hanger has a seat protruding from the hanger. Each hanger has a pillar mounted securely on the seat to allow a sleeve to be mounted around.
However, the multiple hangers have to be slid into the track one by one, such that assembling the multiple hangers onto the frame is time-consuming, increases assembling cost and is not convenient.
Additionally, each hanger does not have a flat bottom surface, such that the conventional tool hanger assembly can only be hung on a display board and cannot be positioned on a flat surface.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tool hanger assembly to obviate the aforementioned problems.